<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Rella by TipsyHippo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30091548">Rella</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TipsyHippo/pseuds/TipsyHippo'>TipsyHippo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Cinderella (Fairy Tale)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 21:41:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,321</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30091548</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TipsyHippo/pseuds/TipsyHippo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A retelling of Cinderella, in which she uses magic. </p><p>"Rella never wanted to marry. Rella wanted revenge. Rella wanted to rule."</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Rella</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>She talked to animals and had small feet. That was all people remembered of her. Not her cleaning ability. Or the sad story of her losing her mother. Not her dancing skills. Well, maybe they remembered some of all that. That’s what they wanted to remember. The truth was she only talked to one animal. She only cleaned to flex her magic, to grow stronger. She danced to weave spells.</p><p>Rella, as she liked to be called, didn’t want to be whisked off her feet and married to a prince. No, that was not her intention.</p><p>Her stepsisters were every bit as horrible as the stories told. They were only reacting to the world in which Rella made their lives hell. With the help of her godmother, who didn’t just appear the night of the ball. Heavens no. She was around for far longer, ever since Rella’s mother died. And she was every bit as evil as Rella once the stepsisters moved in. She taught Rella all she needed to know, how to taunt the sisters. To goad the stepmother. And well, everyone knows how they treated Rella the day of the ball.</p><p>Yes. They worked her to her limits. And yes, Rella cried as they left for the masked ball. And yes, the godmother helped her with the gown and shoes and carriage. The prince was just too blind to realize his mistake.</p><p>Rella never wanted to marry. Rella wanted revenge. Rella wanted to rule. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“CINDERELLA!” The bellow called up from the bedroom on the second floor of the manor. “WHERE IS MY BREAKFAST?”</p><p><em>In the kitchen, waiting for you, you buffoon.</em> Rella rolled over, onto her back and squeezed her eyes shut, pulling a pillow over her face and blocking out the daylight from the crack in the shades. Never a morning person, Rella preferred the quiet of midnight and beyond. Making her quite the grouch each morning. The small, fluffy grey cat jumped onto the bed and pawed at her abdomen. </p><p>“Cinderella!” This call slightly sweeter, but still laced with urgency and disappointment. “My gown is wrinkled!”</p><p>Rella knew it was useless and the demands would continue. Likely all day and into the evening, until she could drop the sleeping draft into each cup at dinner. Then, and only then, could Rella get some peace. </p><p>A snap of her fingers and a pot of hot coffee appeared on the table near the bed. A warm muffin, covered in streusel, next. And finally a large glass of water. Rella rose out of bed. With one hand, she poured the coffee, with the other she took a bite of the muffin. A few sips of caffeine and a blast of water, and she was awake. </p><p>She dressed rather quickly as yet another shout came from the second floor. Using a bit of magic, Rella glamoured her hair into a loose braid and headed for the kitchen. </p><p>The magic only worked for a short time. The sleeping draft helped to urge the step sisters to bed. And the candles acted as a tipping point, the scent curling around their rooms, until they drifted into a deep sleep. After several hours, Rella was stuck returning to their needs. </p><p>Needs wasn’t the correct word. Their whims. Their fancies.But none of it was truly a need that required Rella’s attention. They were perfectly capable of making their own breakfasts, but they requested it as their way of asserting authority. Little did they know that there was nothing that could be farther from the truth. Rella had it all under control, had a plan, even if it would take time to execute.</p><p>Rella needed the magic as much as they <em>needed</em> her to do all the chores. The more she glamoured herself, the easier it became. The more she cooked and baked, the simplest of tasks became a way of her to test the limits. The more that Rella used her magic, the stronger it grew.</p><p>At this point, Rella could exert just a bit of magic in preparing meals, in putting the sisters into a fog before they headed off to bed. And that’s when Rella came alive and played.</p><p>For now, she played the part of the servant. For now she requested they remain out of the kitchen, mostly to protect her secrets. The sisters obliged out of laziness and stupidity. They had no idea of what was happening throughout the mannor. They saw what they wanted to see. </p><p>Reaching the kitchen, with the small cat at her feet, she pulled a pot from an upper shelf and filled it with water from the spigot. Placing the pot on the burner, Rella focused her attention on the stove top and brought the flame to life. The flame rose around the pot and in a minute the water boiled. She placed the tea kettle near the pot and with the barest of intentions, the pot lifted and poured the water into the kettle. </p><p>Turning her attention to the bread she had prepared the day before, she floated slices over the flame and watched as the crumb and crust quickly toasted. A few plates drifted down from a shelf to a large tray, and the toast followed. In a matter of minutes, the breakfast tray was filled with the tea, toast, juice and a beautiful, if slightly poisonous flower, in a small vase. The flower was a new discovery. It helped that the sisters were drawn to the scent and then spent the rest of the day unable to remember where they had placed their favorite items. While Rella didn’t love having to <em>help</em> them locate the things, the knowledge of how easily manipulated they were was worth the small effort. </p><p>All the while, the small grey cat watched and meowed approvingly. The cat knew the secrets Rella kept. The cat was responsible for most of the magic. Only in the evenings when the sisters slept did the cat shift to her true form. </p><p>Rella used minimal effort to lift the heavy tray and carried it to the dining room. She placed it on a side table and rang the bell. In a minute, the sisters would burst through the door and greedily eat their share of the food. They would then continue about their day, losing a mirror or a brush. Rella would return to the kitchen and cook up her favorite breakfast, while feigning how hard it was to do the dishes. The kitchen was where her magic played.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Not an hour later, a knock came at the front door. Neither of the sisters would answer. They were much too proper for such tasks. Rella was midway through a spell, testing her ability to break through glass without cracking into a million little pieces. She sighed, smoothed her hair back, and headed for the door. </p><p>As she turned the lock, Rella secretly wished that whoever was there would present her with some object, a large crystal perhaps, to use in her spells. The courier could not have been further from this. Dressed in the uniform of the king’s guard, the young boy simply handed Rella a letter, complete with the royal seal. </p><p>“Tomorrow night, the King requests the presence of every unwed woman in the the kingdom to present to the Prince at his eighteenth birthday. The ball will begin at 7PM sharp.” The king’s guard turned on his heel and proceeded down the walk to the front gate.Rella watched him until he had entered the next manor’s gate. Then she closed the door and slumped back into it, thinking. </p><p>If she told the stepsisters, they would be in a flurry until they left for the ball. If she withheld the invitation, she would be forced to use the sleeping draft early and deal with the repercussions. It was too risky. Not at this point. Not when she was so close to unleashing her powers. She could maintain the illusion a little while longer. And a trip to the palace to win the Prince’s heart may be the one thing that could speed along her plans, to destroy the stepsisters’ will. </p><p>Taking a deep breath, she pushed off the door frame and strolled toward the parlor where the sisters were likely sitting and gossiping while attending their embroidery. Boring, women’s work, Rella thought. Even if it allowed Rella time in the kitchen. She knocked gently and entered quietly so that she could listen to what they were saying. </p><p>“Victoria, he will definitely ask you to tea soon. All signs point to this.” Veronica, the eldest stated matter of factly. “This is the way of the men these days. Do give it time.” She turned towards the door and looked down her nose at Rella. “What is it, Cinderella? Can’t you see we are busy.”</p><p>Looking as contrite as possible, Rella simply lowered her head. “My apologies, Veronica.” She nodded at Victoria as well. “A message just came from the palace.” </p><p>At that both Veronica and Victoria lept from their seats, dropping the embroidery on the chairs. They crossed the room and tore the invitation from Rella’s hand, nearly splitting it in half in their haste. </p><p>They frolicked around Rella as they read the invitation, bursting with ideas of what they would wear and how they would prepare. </p><p>Rella stood by watching, waiting. In her mind she counted down from ten until they turned on her and made their demands. Dress, shoes, hosiery, ribbons, jewels. And the preparations, their hair, their make up. Talking over each other, neither Veronica nor Victoria noticed the cat slip into the room, winding her way through Rella’s legs.</p><p>The cat jumped onto the chaise lounge and listened, marking the details that the stepsisters blurted out. Rella didn’t bother to listen all that carefully. She knew the cat was memorizing the demands, planning the attack. </p><p> </p><p>Later that evening, once the special tea was consumed and the stepsisters had begun their ascent to their rooms to retire, Rella listened for the click of the doors. She watched for the bright lights to dim and the candle light to flicker beneath the door. At that moment, she headed to the kitchen, pushing open the door and letting the cat sneak in.</p><p>“Well, that went about as as well as expected. Nothing like an invitation from the palace to keep the half-wits in a tizzy.” Rella said to the cat. She let out a long sigh and poured herself a glass of wine from a bottle on the counter. Drinking deeply, she relaxed her stance and leaned against the table.</p><p>The cat stretched her front paws forward, lengthened her back and yawned. In a flash, the cat shifted into a beautiful older woman, with long grey hair and solid black dress. </p><p>“Rella, it’s time.” The woman smiled. “The Prince won’t know what hit him and those useless girls,” she gestured toward the upstairs, “You’ll finally be rid of them. Come. Let us prepare your gown and shoes. Once we have completed your disguise, then we can throw together their requests.” She smirked. “They don’t stand a chance.” </p><p> </p><p>They worked all evening, until the moon rose high in the sky and the stars glowed. They prepared every detail, the drape of the fabric that hid the pockets, the buttons on the back, the delicate mask with the silk ribbon. The shoes. The daintiest silver slippers. Fragile enough that every step would be dangerous, yet sturdy enough to withstand a night of revelry. [ 3/5/21, 1:13 PM</p><p>Glass or Silver? Do I like glass?]</p><p>And when they had finished, the woman declared, “It is done. The wheels are in motion. They will turn until it is complete.” She winked and shifted to her cat form. She turned and headed toward the door, tail in the air, looking back once as if to say <em>“Open the door now.” </em></p><p> </p><p>The next day was exactly as Rella had expected. The sisters were insufferable with their demands. For once, she tired midday and was ready to snap. It seemed even Rella had limits.</p><p>When it seemed that the sisters were content to preen in their rooms, Rella retreated to her room. There she lay down for a short nap, and drifted into the deepest sleep.</p><p>Rella dreamed of her mother, of the happier times before the stepsisters had entered her life. She dreamed of a crown, resting on a velvet pillow. She dreamed of a queen whose eyes matched her own. </p><p>The sound of the horse and carriage clomping up the pathway woke Rella from her dreams, confused and groggy from the deep quiet surrounding the images in her head. As she peered out the window, the site of the moon rising, the realization of the time, Rella gasped. The carriage door opened and the stepsisters climbed inside. Rella could see the confusion on the driver’s face, as he wondered where the third maiden could be, checked his pocketwatch, and shook his head. The door shut and he led the carriage down the drive. </p><p>Rella ran for the front door, pushing her body faster. She tried to call out, to wave, to catch the driver’s attention, but it was no use. The carriage was clear of the estate walls. Rella panted deep breaths as she doubled over, supporting her weight on her legs. All she had worked for, all she had prepared for this evening. And she was left without a ride and her confidence shaken. </p><p>Tears welled in her eyes. She choked back the sobs. And the small cat wound its way through her legs and then headed for the door. She looked once more toward the horizon and followed the cat back to the kitchen. </p><p>What she noticed first was that the cat had disappeared and the old woman was waiting for her. Then she took in the gown, the shoes, the jewels, and the mask. She lifted her eyes to the old woman. </p><p>“Come. It’s time to dress,” the woman spoke. Rella looked at her, the questions caught in her throat as she tried to process what was happening. “It was meant to be. They will never know who you are. Come.”</p><p>The woman helped Rella into the gown and into the shoes. She brushed the long locks of chestnut hair and swept them into a crown of braids, fastened with crystal pins. She placed the diamonds around Rella’s slender neck. Finally she placed the silk mask on Rella’s face and tied the delicate ribbons and turned Rella to face her.</p><p>“The rules tonight are simple. You need to leave before midnight. You need to be back here, ready to receive the buffoons when they return. They will not know you. Have no fear of that. Do what you were born to do, and leave.”</p><p>With that, Rella curtseyed her thanks and turned toward the front door. The sound of another carriage approached and stopped just as Rella opened the door. Holding her head high, she made her way to her future. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Rella had never been to a castle before. She had seen its shadow cast over the villages below. She had seen the fireworks shot off each year in celebration of the King and Queen’s marriage anniversary. She had heard the trumpet’s fanfare every Summer Solstice. But she had never been inside the gates. Had never seen how thick the gate was. Had never felt the slick marble floor beneath her feet. No. Rella had never dreamed such beauty was possible.</p><p>Rella’s breath hitched as she took in the enormity of the castle. The front entry, which was larger than her front drive, stood lined with alternating bouquets of fresh white roses and towering candles. A small quartet of musicians played in the first hallway she passed immediately to her left. The effect was mesmerizing and intoxicating and invigorating.</p><p>Lost in thought, Rella followed other the maidens through the halls, turning this way and that, without paying attention to which way she was led. Rella’s mind turned to what she could achieve with these resources. What she could conjure. What magic she could turn. What sort of queen she would be.</p><p>As the pace of the ladies quickened, so did the sound of the orchestra playing grow louder. The lights of the ballroom bled into the hallway, and when Rella finally reached the archway that led into the great hall, Rella knew, in her bones, it would be hers. All hers.</p><p>Head held high and back straight, Rella stepped through the threshold and felt all eyes turn toward her. The maidens gawked at the diamonds that hung from Rella’s slender neck. They eyed with envy the deep navy velvet gown with delicate crystals sewn on the bodice. Their mouths dropped at the sight of the simplicity of the mask she wore, hiding her identity to everyone.</p><p>Rella continued through the throngs of maidens waiting their turn to dance. She glided along on her silver slippers until she found a suitable place to stand, away from the crowd, yet in plain sight of the Prince. When he finished his dance, he peered around the room, looking for his next partner. The other maidens never stood a chance.</p><p>Rella felt her magic reach out for him, to woo him into her midst. Felt him take in the mask, the hair, the diamonds and the gown. Watched as he tilted his head to the side eyeing her with curiosity and intrigue. And finally took the walk across the dance floor to offer his hand.</p><p>“May I have this dance?”</p><p>Rella curtseyed low, lifted her eyes to his, and said “Of course, your majesty.”</p><p>The Prince led her to the center of the ballroom. She held her gown out so that the sequins of the skirt glistened in the candlelight. As the Prince stopped, Rella gracefully turned toward him and placed her right hand in his. His fingers tightened around her delicate waist, and with a look of mischief in his eyes, drawled “Shall we?”</p><p>Rella knew he could have any maiden in the room. Knew he could have multiple at a time. But in that moment, Rella knew he would never stray. And while eyes would follow him throughout his days, he would only ever see her.</p><p>With a breath and a slight squeeze of her hand, the Prince led Rella around the room. Twirling and spinning. Again and again.As one song ended, and polite applause sounded, the Prince held onto Rella’s hand, his eyes never turned from her. And then the murmurs began.</p><p>The young maiden with the dark hair and the golden gown. The older maiden with the red hair and the emerald gown. This one and that. All frustrated that the Prince had chosen this girl for the evening.</p><p>“Who is she?”</p><p>“Has she no decorum?”</p><p>“How dare she take more than one turn around the room!”</p><p>On and on, the mumblings gained volume until even Rella was aware of all that was said. And yet the Prince danced on, holding Rella close.</p><p> </p><p>Rella knew where she stood, both within the mass of maiden, but also within the grasp of the Prince. Knew there was only one way for this to end. But for that to transpire, Rella needed to escape.</p><p>“Your Majesty,” she lowered her eyes. “It is time to give others a chance to feel as if they are floating on clouds.”</p><p>His hand tightened around her. “Nonsense. They shall wait, as all shall wait. I am the Prince and it is my ball and my pleasure.” He launched her around again.</p><p>Rella took a deep breath, smiled as sweetly as she could at the Prince, and then blew out the breath. The candles to her right went dark. Around the Prince spun her and as she twirled the candles winked out, one by one.</p><p>The maidens who had grown bored of watching Rella and the Prince panicked. They raced for the threshold of the ballroom. The orchestra, unable to see their music, slowly stopped playing. The Prince, distracted by the darkness and lack of sound, paused briefly.</p><p>It was all Rella needed. She slipped away into the throng and raced toward the doors. The passages, overrun with silly girls, bottlenecked. Rella pushed her way through, keeping towards the sides, and blew a slight wind, so that as she passed any candles, they too went dark.</p><p>In the chaos of the exodus, Rella lost one of her silver slippers, but she kept going, gaining space between her and the prince. As she burst through the gate, Rella found her coach waiting and facing the opposite direction from all the rest. She jumped in and the coach was off, bypassing all the others.</p><p>Rella dared one look behind her, watching the ball disintegrate into darkness, as the Prince emerged from the fray carrying what looked like her silver slipper.</p><p> </p><p>Upon returning to the manor, Rella used a bit of magic to change her clothes and sully her hair. She added a touch of dark circles under her eyes to give the appearance of a long night of crying. The only piece of her disguise that she did not wish away was the lone silver slipper. That, she tucked into her room, away from prying eyes.</p><p>A while later, Rella heard the cadence of the horse and carriage approaching. Rella had had time to prepare the tea for the stepsisters and to enjoy a glass or two of wine by herself. The cat was nowhere to be found, which didn’t surprise Rella. She knew the cat would appear as soon as things might get interesting.</p><p>The babbling of Veronica and Victoria drifted through the front door.</p><p>“Who was she? Where did she come from?”</p><p>“Simply not fair. Not fair at all, I say.”</p><p>“And the lights. I was terrified.”</p><p>“You? My dress was nearly torn to shreds in the crowd…”</p><p>On and on they went, ignoring Rella. Simply taking the tea that Rella offered and plopped onto the lounge in the parlor.</p><p>When they finally had exhausted the same conversation, told to one another over and over again, the step sisters retired to their rooms.</p><p>Only then did the cat appear and make its way toward the kitchen. Rella followed obediently. With a stretch, the cat shifted.</p><p>“It sounds you made quite the impression this evening.When will you return to the castle?” the woman asked pointedly.</p><p>Rella mused, while aimlessly moving about the kitchen. “I suspect it won’t be long until he comes looking for me. I may have left a small clue for him.” Rella turned and smiled.</p><p>“Really? Do tell, child.”</p><p>“One of my slippers. I lost it in the rush. When I last saw the prince, I think he had it in his hand.” Rella thought to herself and hummed. “He’s a clever one. He’ll find the match when the time is right.”</p><p>With that, Rella excused herself to her own chamber and drifted off to sleep, content that she had played her role perfectly.</p><p> </p><p>The morning broke and Rella rose early to enjoy the quiet. The cat slept curled on a chair, snuggled in a blanket. It opened one eye, saw Rella awake, and promptly went back to its slumber.</p><p>Rella however quickly dressed and made her way to the kitchen. While she used her magic to cook some breakfast, she dreamt of her role as Queen. Lost in thought, time passed and only at the sound of the horses did Rella realize how late it was.</p><p>By now the stepsister had also become aware of how late they had slept and a flurry of activity sounded from above in the rooms. They appeared, slightly disheveled, moments before the Rella answered the door.</p><p>“A message from his Highness, the King. A maiden won the heart of the Prince last night, and she disappeared into the crowd during the most unfortunate last moments of the ball.” The stepsisters listened attentively. The cat crept down the stairs, watching. Rella merely smirked. “She left behind one silver slipper. We have been tasked with finding the maiden who wore this slipper.” He upheld the slipper.</p><p>The stepsister gawked. The slipper was much too small for it to fit their feet, yet Rella could see the wheels turning, calculating their odds. Claiming she would bring refreshments, Rella excused herself to the kitchen and made her way to the other slipper.</p><p>Upon returning, the slipper safely hidden in the folds of her skirt, Rella found Veronica seated on the sofa, forcing her large foot into the other slipper. The look of frustration on her face forced Rella to hide her laughter by coughing. The King’s messenger, polite as required, waved a hand and said “Perhaps the other young maiden?”</p><p>Veronica harrumphed and Victoria took her place on the couch. She too attempted to squish her marginally smaller foot into the slipper. Unsuccessfully, of course. Rella hid another smile.</p><p>“You there.” The messenger motioned toward Rella. “You’re next. Make it quick. I’ve got many more maidens to visit.”</p><p>“But she wasn’t even at the ball,” Veronica protested.</p><p>“Her?” Victoria bit out. “She will never fit that slipper.”</p><p>Rella waited. She wanted to savor their anger. Wanted to drink it down like refreshing water on the hottest day of the year. Wanted to remind herself of all she had dealt with and all she had yet to accomplish while biding her time. Rella wanted this to burn.</p><p>“Please. I haven’t got all day.” The messenger barely made eye contact with Rella. Simply focused his energy on the space where her feet would be as he attempted to fit the slipper on her.</p><p>Rella moved slowly. Tentatively. Giving the impression she was unsure of why she needed to partake in this exercise. As she sat, she pulled out the other slipper.</p><p>“Allow me.”</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>